This present invention relates to a logic-controlled light with an emitter and sensor which identify and shine a burst of light or radiation onto a rapidly moving or rotating or vibrating or repeating element, and an illuminating system containing the logic-controlled light. The lighting system illuminates tire and/or wheel areas of a vehicle. In particular, the illuminating system may be used to make the tire and/or wheel area selectively appear to be stopped as they rotate when driving the vehicle. Customized information on the side of the tire can be communicated in a predetermined manner as the tire rotates.
The use of vehicles for displaying messages and advertising products for sale has existed for some time. The large number of vehicles and their exposure to the public provide an excellent source for such messages and advertising. The message can be displayed in any convenient location on the vehicle such as bumpers and the like. Persons have the option of purchasing a variety of messages printed on a plastic sheet with an adhesive back to attach the sheet to bumpers. Signs are also available with magnets to temporarily attach the sign to a side door of the vehicle. Stickers on the windows of vehicles are also used to provide identification and to display various types of information. Essentially every convenient vehicle location is used in some way for written information as well as for graphical displays. Signs may also be added to the top of the vehicle which are illuminated to display a message on the sign, particularly at night.
Some locations are more convenient than others depending on the type of information and the movement of the vehicle. For example, the side of a tire is used for messages for the slow moving or stationary vehicle. Normally tires have a black tread and sidewall and many tires have white letters displayed on their sidewalls to advertise the tire manufacturer. The demand for raised white letters on the sidewall of the tire has become greater as owners have become more interested in making a statement by displaying information on the side of their tires. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,436 molded rubber articles are disclosed for use on tire sidewalls to provide a combination of decorative, multi-colored, personalized, safety-enhancing and utilitarian type information. The rubber articles provide limitless styling for the vehicle which is stopped or near stopped. However, this location is not desirable for the traveling vehicle due to high speed tire rotation.
The sidewall of a tire can be used to display written and graphical indicia if the tire can be made to appear stationary while the vehicle is moving. Stroboscopic instruments are common in the industry for making moving bodies intermittently visible by illuminating a part of the body with bright flashes of light. Short flashes of very bright light can make a portion of an object appear stationary, if the frequency of the flashes is synchronized to the movement of the object. However, stroboscopes in the industry are normally used for inspections of rotating machinery and are usually hand carried or tripod mounted. Stroboscopes in the art are not designed for displaying information on the side of a rotating tire or making a wheel assembly appear stationary or animated.
In today""s society the purchase of an automobile is often the second largest purchase made during an individual""s lifetime. As such, the automobile is the outward manifestation of most individual""s self-esteem, social progress and identity. Most late model automobiles have some label, vanity tag, emblem, detailing, or signature to make the mass-produced vehicle unique.
General lighting of vehicles and the area around a vehicle for aesthetic effects, and to attract the attention of others to an operator""s vehicle, has become something that has considerable economic value in the industry. People like to show off their vehicles.
Reflection of light from an automobile tire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,376. This patent discloses using an adjustable light reflector attached to the valve of the tire. The light protrudes just outside the outermost edge of the tire""s sidewall so as to reflect light once each rotation of the wheel creating a flickering effect. The reflector is illuminated by the lights of other vehicles and information is not displayed on the reflector.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,274 discloses a stroboscopic device for displaying indicia, including written and graphical information, on the side of a tire as the vehicle is moving. In particular, the indicia is made to appear stationary as the tire rotates by illuminating the tire with bright flashes of light.
The tires of the automobile often carry labels and identifying marks, but these marks promote the tire companies and their products, not the individual. The system of the present invention allows the individual to place the individual""s mark, name, slogan, etc. on the exterior of a tire by application of pliable or non-pliable materials, paint, or surface preparation that can be seen by individuals in close proximity to the tire. Further, this system allows for better viewing of any mark, name, slogan or drawing on the tire and the design of the wheel, especially when the tire and automobile are in motion. The system in one form comprises a series of rubber letters/numbers applied to the exterior perimeter of the tire using rubber adhesive and/or heat. A light and sensor are positioned in each wheel well of the automobile and collectively they function to locate and fire whenever the letters/numbers are positioned on the top of the tire sidewall or any other desired location on the tire. This process not only illuminates the letters/numbers, but it also may stop the wheel so that the name and the beauty of the wheel and tire are clearly visible constantly while the automobile is moving down the street at normal speeds.
Among the other objects and features of the present invention is the application of letters, numbers, symbols and/or pictures fashioned out of rubber sheet-stock to the exterior of tire sidewalls and white sidewalls using rubber adhesive and/or other suitable chemicals with or without the presence of heat and pressure. The indicia applied to the tires may be folded, crimped or rolled letters, number, symbols, and/or pictures fashioned out of rubber sheet-stock or other suitable elastomeric or plastic material so that the letters, numbers, symbols, and/or pictures are not readily visible until the tires/wheels obtain sufficient revolutions per minute to unfold, uncrimp and/or unroll the letters, numbers, symbols, and/or pictures for illumination and viewing by natural light, electric illumination, or strobe light(s).
The invention also includes the processing of the automobile tire sidewall to expose the white rubber underlayer in the form of letters, numbers, symbols, and/or pictures for viewing and/or illumination by natural light, artificial (electric) illumination, or strobe light. Also, paint, solvent, and/or adhesive material and non-pliable materials may be applied to the automobile tire sidewall to form letters, numbers, symbols and/or pictures for viewing in natural light, artificial (electric) light, and/or strobe lights.
Illumination of an image on a stationary or rotating tire may include using a laser, bright light, or reflected light or neon light.
A series of hollow letters, numbers, symbols and/or pictures may be used that fill with a contrasting liquid or semi-solid, or colloidal suspension when the forces from the rotating tire force the mobile phase into the hollow space(s) from a reservoir.
A flashing light assembly that is self-contained and provides a bright light to illuminate the tire and wheel assembly may be utilized. Such self-contained assembly may include a battery for energizing the individual components. This causes the tire and wheel assembly to remain stationary to the viewer when the automobile is traveling at a normal speed as well as when the automobile is stationary.
The flashing light assembly may contain a sensor and may be self-contained. When reflected light or directed light or radiation hits the sensor, the self contained unit energizes a bright light to illuminate the tire and wheel assembly. This causes the tire and wheel assembly to remain stationary to the viewer when the automobile is traveling at all normal speeds and the tire/wheel assembly is in a specific or several specific orientations as determined by the sensor.
Moreover, flashing light assembly may be energized by the automobile battery for operation.
The flashing light assembly may contain a computer or logic circuit that provides control to eliminate illumination when the automobile is moving too slowly or stationary or causes variable and differing illumination of the tire/wheel assembly as determined by the driver.
A flashing light assembly of one or more lights may operate from a central location in the automobile to convey pulse light(s) to the four tire wells, tires and wheels. A series of glass fiber optic cables, plastic fiber optic cables and combination of glass and plastic fiber optic cables and a series of reflectors and/or magnifiers and/or fiber optic union boxes sense the orientation of each tire and emit and convey bursts of light.
The flashing light or LED assembly may also be triggered to emit light by non-optical determination of the orientation of the tire/wheel assembly.
An intense light may perform through the use of deflectors or blinders that cause bursts of illumination to the tires and wheel assemblies and wheel wells similar in magnitude, duration and frequency to a strobe light or neon tube assembly.
A radiation source and radiation acceptor for the source may be located in a wheel well and on the tire/wheel assembly, respectively or vice verse respectively so that an identifying series of letters, numbers, symbols, and/or pictures can be viewed.
The light source may be any visible or invisible radiating energy.
A mechanical device may be utilized to cause the irradiation device to be hidden or almost hidden from sight when not operational, but then cause the radiation emitting source to radiate the side wall of the tire and/or the wheel assembly effectively and efficiently. A prismatic device may also be used for this purpose.
In an alternative embodiment an electrically driven illumination system may be used that switches off and on when a contact correlated to wheel rotation switches off and on. Still another embodiment may include an electric sign attached to the tire/wheel that turns on and off with intermittent current during tire/wheel rotation
Moreover, a tire valve stem system may double as a flashing light source to illuminate all or a portion of the tire or wheel assembly at specific times and orientations of the tire and/or wheel assembly. The tire valve system may also double as a sensor for controlling intermittent light to illuminate the tire and/or wheel assembly.
The light system""s micro computer and sensors may read varying and different marks and stops, various words, letters numbers, symbols, pictures, etc. in a specified or variable sequence for a variable length of time.
Adhering letters may be cut out of 2 ply bicycle tire patch material (2 ply rubber) and applied to the tire sidewall with rubber adhesive with or without heat. The letters/numbers/symbols may illuminate on their faces when irradiated with light or energy onto their edges. Moreover, the letters/numbers/symbols may be arranged in a circular pattern in reverse on clear release paper/plastic to facilitate uniform spacing and orientation on a circular tire during application.
Moreover, a hubcap or wheel covering or wheel assembly may contain a bright light or strobe that is actuated externally or has an internal switch that causes it to light precisely on every revolution or fraction of a revolution equal to one (1) divided by the number of repeating units of the wheel or hubcap of the wheel, hubcap, wheelcover or other like device to render the appearance of the hubcap, wheelcover or device stationary to a passing observer.
The same apparatus may cause the wheelcover or hubcap to appear to be moving in slow motion or animated when viewed externally.
A wheel with an enclosed light may also function in this manner. Also, a reflection device may function when irradiated as the enclosed light. Also, a mechanical device may cause an enclosed light to appear and irradiate a wheel and/or tire and then retract when the wheel is not in motion.